Talk:VPBE/@comment-25493113-20141015231113
How to make LeBlanc a good pick again? (Idea) --------------- (TLDR at the bottom) So when we were at 4.16 I saw "Patch 4.17/4.18 Forecast Buffs/New Gameplay Option: Leblanc" I thought they would do something to actually improve her, but they only gave her 1 more second on her W (Which can be nice), but it didn't change much. They stated in the patch that they didn't want to buff her damage, because let's face it. it's damn high. However, her damage wasn't her problem, it was her silence and we've all noticed it since its removal and now laning phase is way harder than it should be. I was thinking "How can you buff leblanc without adding damage or anything that would make her OP?". So I thought what other assassin have than she doesn't? and the answer was "POKE". Just think about it. Leblanc's problem right now is that you HAVE to hit W to actually deal damage. However, that leaves you with 10 seconds of vulnerability and if the other mid has CC (like lux) and hits you while you are dashing, you take more damage than you dealt. (I don't consider E as a viable choice to proc Q in laning phase because most of the time, you won't hit it unless you jump on their faces first due to it's slow speed and minions). So what does she need? she need a way to poke. Just like Zed (which I find the most similar champion to leblanc due to the juke mechanics). She needs some kind of damage without HAVING to be on the face of her target and risk getting destroyed if the other player reacts quick enough. But how do you give her poke without changing her abilities or having to INCREASE her damage? After some thought, I remembered the OLD leblanc. Before her rework. As some of you know, LeBlanc had a minor rework last year. None of her abilities were changed, just fixed the numbers. Her ulti was changed to base damage with scaling and a minor change to her Q. What the change? Her Q used to be able to deal a good ammount of damage without having to proc it, so LeBlanc players could poke down opponents and after a while, delete the opponent with Q R (the only viable option at that moment) dealing around 80% the damage it would do now without having to proc the R. So taking this to account, I think her Q should get back to that now that she has no silence. She needs a way to deal some damage without having to risk her life doing so or wasting a W. ---IDEA-------- So my idea is not buffing her damage, is shifting it between the cast and the proc. Now, the damage is split (you deal 50% when you cast it, and the rest 50% when you proc it). My idea is return her to it's old ratio (75% when cast and 25% when proc'd) Actual damage: INITIAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 (+ 40% AP) *SECONDARY MAGIC DAMAGE: 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 (+ 40% AP) *TOTAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 (+ 80% AP) Shift it to: INITIAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 80 / 120 / 155 / 195 / 230 (+ 60% AP) *SECONDARY MAGIC DAMAGE: 30 / 40 / 55 / 65 / 80 (+ 20% AP) *TOTAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 (+ 80% AP) (I'd say a little less in some cases but just did around 75% for most of them as an idea) This way Leblanc can safely deal some damage and won't require to use her W that much, thus making her laning phase easier and a way to deal with some champs. Some of you might think the damage is too high, but champions like Ahri for example, whose Q deal roughly 40 damage less if both damage hit, but has higher range, don't require a second ability to hit and almost the same CD. AND LeBlanc usually (and should) max W (after leveling Q to level 2-3), so she won't actually deal the 230 damage as poke at level 9 like ahri or zed would. So what do you think? This will give leblanc a better laning phase and won't break her like the silence (Since it shouldn't affect her burst potential AT ALL due to her damage not being increased). I, as a leblanc main since I started playing, wish this would happen, so I'd appreciate some feedback at least and if it does sound good, send it as a suggestion to riot and hopefully it will take effect. Thanks! ------------------------------- TLDR; (By Emptylord in the comments below) :LeBlanc's laning phase is too dangerous; so I'm shifting some of her damage from the detonation of Sigil of Malice into the primary part of the ability. This allows Sigil of Malice to function as an ability by itself, rather than only being half an ability (her damage is currently either 50% or 200%, which is too feast-or-famine). *Initial damage increased to 80 / 120 / 155 / 195 / 230 (+ 60% AP) from 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 (+ 40% AP). *Trigger damager reduced to 30 / 40 / 55 / 65 / 80 (+ 20% AP) from 80 / 120 / 155 / 195 / 230 (+ 60% AP). *Total damage remains unchanged. 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 (+ 80% AP) It might seem too much but consider she usually (and should) max W before Q due to CD and wave clear; and other champions have around the same damage (total, not just cast) in ONE SKILL without having to be on your face. Of course some numbers could be changed, but I'd love to hear your feedback and maybe if we all agree it's a good idea, we could send it to riot and might give this a chance. Thank you!